1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article housings, and in particular telephone handset housings for cordless telephones. The invention is more particularly directed to belt clip configurations for cordless telephone handset housings.
2. Background of the Invention
Belt clips for cordless (or cellular) telephone handset housings are known. Typically, such belt clips are in the form of a separately-formed member, which is attached to the handset, by being clipped or snapped in place.
Such belt clips can often be difficult to attach, or difficult to keep attached, to their respective handset housings. Even when intentionally separated from the handset, they can easily become misplaced.
It would be desirable to provide a belt clip for telephone handsets, which is integrated into the handset housing, so that it cannot become accidentally separated from the handset housing.
It would also be desirable to provide a belt clip for telephone handsets, that is retractable into the telephone handset so that it is unobtrusive when the telephone handset is not being suspended from a belt.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in view of the present specification and drawings.